


How to Get a Date: A Guide by Ushijima Wakatoshi

by sinnoh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, M/M, Swearing, and ushijima wears hello kitty band-aids, semi cant bake to save his life, tendou needs to not text and drive, texting while driving, ushijima doesnt know semi or tendou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnoh/pseuds/sinnoh
Summary: Step One: Get hit by a car.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is my first time ever writing for haikyuu but i just. had this idea. of ushijima going for a run and not looking where hes going and getting hit by tendous car lmao and then they fall in love forever. 
> 
> also the implied goshisemi bc NO ONE LIKES THIS PAIRING AND THERES NO FICS FOR IT AND I LOVE it. also i hope no one has written this prompt for them yet....IM APOLOGIZING IN ADVANCE IF THEY'RE OOC I REALLY AM.

Ushijima Wakatoshi was a man of schedules and routines. Every morning, at 5 am sharp, his alarm would go off and he would start his morning routine without fail. First, a cold shower to wake himself up, followed by brushing his teeth and combing his hair into a suitable style to go out in public in. After this he would dress himself in his running clothes and head to the kitchen to fill up Momo’s food dish before he made his own breakfast.

A bowl of rice, an egg, a banana, and a cup of tea was his usual fair. Sometimes on the weekend he would make pancakes and share a few pieces with Momo, but most days he treated himself to the same thing. In the quiet of his apartment and with the sun barely beginning to peak in through his patio windows, he would eat alone.

Ushijima liked living alone. Honestly. That’s what he told all his friends, and that’s what he believed as well. Having lived at home for 18 years with his father largely absent and his mother working constantly, he had gotten used to it. Of course, if anyone asked if he was truly okay with living alone, he was quick to counter that he always had Momo, his cat of two years now, with him.

Besides, living alone meant living on one routine. He didn’t have to adjust anything for the sake of a roommate or a lover. He never had to worry about what time to take a shower or if his roommate would be having company. The only company Momo ever brought was in the form of dead mice. She had a very bad taste in company, Ushijima had noted on more than one occasion.

He finished his food quietly, taking careful time to chew and swallow everything so it would digest properly. The last thing he needed was to get sick on one of his runs. He carefully picked up his dishes and headed to the sink to soak them, idly checking the time on the stove as he did so. 6:20 am, perfectly on schedule and now he was ready to start his run. After finishing up with his dishes, he headed for the door, pulling his jacket off the coat rack and onto his body. He slipped his feet into his sneakers, casting a glance to Momo, who still had her head stuck in her bowl of food.

“I’ll be leaving now, Momo,” Ushijima called to her, as if she might respond, “I’ll return in exactly an hour.”

With that final promise, Ushijima grabbed his keys and his cellphone, which he left plugged in only by the front door, and set off outside. Not only was he a man of schedules and routines, he was certainly a man who kept up a healthier lifestyle. Every morning he did an hour of cardio, although he would switch it up between days. Mondays and Wednesdays he would run, Tuesdays and Thursdays were jump rope and kettle ball days, Fridays and Sundays were spent at the gym, and Saturdays were always spent resting. Today just so happened to be a lucky Monday, which meant he would take his common route of running around his apartment complex and to his University down the street.

He headed down the stairs of his apartment after he locked up and began his run, keeping his speed nice and consistent as he did so. There was no hurry, really. He liked to enjoy his runs while the rest of the world was mostly still getting up and ready to go. It was peaceful and relaxing and made for the perfect workout. Ushijima gently slid his phone into the pocket of his sweatpants and picked up the pace a little, wanting to get his heart rate up quicker for maximum performance.

The route he took was simple- Once around the apartment complex, then down the street to the University before taking a path through the park to get back home. All in all it took him maybe 50 minutes to run, and he’d end up back home before 7:30, giving him just enough time for another quick shower before he had to head back to the University for his 8:30 class. As long as he didn’t take any detours he’d be golden.

The sidewalk disappeared before him as he began to complete his route around the apartment complex and head across the parking lot towards the sidewalk that lead directly to the University. There wasn’t a car in sight so early in the morning, but he knew that would be changed when he was on his way back. Yet, he continued to run down the sidewalk, keeping his pace quick as he approached the small intersection he travelled across every time he ran.

Perhaps if he had been paying a little more attention to the world around him, he would have heard the car that was rolling down the tiny two-lane street. Not only was it a tiny intersection, only guarded by a stop sign, said stop sign was mostly hidden behind a bush overgrowth. Ushijima didn’t take any of this into account as he headed for the road, not even bothering to look two ways as he ran into it and continued on his path.

A horn blaring shocked him out his running trance, and Ushijima whipped his head around just in time to see a tiny black car coming straight for him. There was no time to act and before he realized it, he was up on the hood of the drivers car and rolling back down onto the asphalt.

The car had come to a screeching halt the minute it had hit the runner, and Ushijima just laid there in the road and stared up at the sky, too shocked at the fact that he’d actually just been _hit by a car_ to move. He heard the sound of the car door opening sometime after the engine stopped and then a frantic voice with equally frantic footsteps quickly approaching.

“Holy shit! Oh my god, please don’t be dead, are you okay!?” The voice shouted, and suddenly there was a man with the brightest, reddest hair Ushijima had ever seen looming over him.

“…Uh,” Was all Ushijima offered in response, still too dumbfounded to think of something to say. What were you supposed to say to someone who just hit you with their car?

Luckily, the person didn’t seem angered or upset by this, and he simply groaned and put his face in his head. “I can’t believe I just hit someone with my car! I know you’re not supposed to text and drive, and I swear I’m normally so good about not doing it! I just didn’t even see that stop sign you see, and stupid SemiSemi wouldn’t stop texting me, and no one’s usually out around this time, so I took out my phone to text him back and I got totally distracted and _I’m so sorry please don’t call the police and put me in jail-“_

There was absolutely no way Ushijima could focus on a thing this man was saying, really, mostly due to the fact that he was obviously babbling out of sheer panic. He knew he had to say something though, but that still didn’t explain why the next words out of his mouth were, “Who is SemiSemi?”

The babbling immediately stopped and Ushijima’s eyes were met with red eyes that apparently matched the man’s red hair. Slowly,he  blinked and sat back on his haunches, keeping his gaze trained on Ushijima.

“He’s my roommate. It’s, uh, his boyfriend’s birthday today, and he was up all night trying to make a cake. But he really sucks at it, and he burned it like, four times, and I said I’d go to the store to get him more cake stuff,” he supplied in response, his gaze turning utterly confused. “Are you okay? You’re acting like I didn’t just… hit you with my car.”

“Oh,” Ushijima replied, slowly moving to sit up in the middle of the street, “Yes, I’m fine. Just a few scrapes it looks like.”

There was silence between the two of them now. Ushijima knew that by law he should call the police, but after hearing the other's explanation and realizing that he wasn’t hurt in any way, he couldn’t find any power that made him want to do it. The driver was rocking on his heels as he stared down the other man, obviously still nervous- and for good reason. He would be no match in a fight against Ushijima.

“I’m really sorry about it, again, I can't believe I hit you with my car; I should have just ignored my phone-“ the other man suddenly groaned out again, rubbing at his face for a moment before he looked back to Ushijima. “My names Tendou Satori, by the way. In case you want to tell the police.”

“I’m not going to call the police,” Ushijima said firmly, wincing as he moved his elbow, which was sporting a nasty scrape, “Like I said, it’s a few scrapes.”

“Are you sure? I mean I did hit you with my car-” Tendou said, his eyes darting to Ushijima's bloody elbow, “Shit- I have something for that, wait here!”

Tendou was up and running back to his car in a split second, only returning when he had retrieved a box of Hello Kitty bandages. He took out a few and set to work on covering up the cuts on Ushijima’s body, taking careful measures not to hurt him. Ushijima allowed the other to go about plastering the bright pink bandaids.

“Thank you,” Ushijima mumbled out, feeling his face heat up just a tad as he watched Tendou press a bandaid to the back of his hand. He brought it up to his face, inspecting the cute cat character pattern, trying to pretend that the band-aid was the reason for his blushing.

“It’s, uh, no problem. You don’t even have to thank me,” Tendou said while he unwrapped another bandaid, “By the way, what’s your name? I mean, you don’t have to tell me, but I’m kind of curious, because don’t you go to the University down the street? I think I’ve seen you there sometimes.”

“It’s Ushijima Wakatoshi, and yes, I do go to the University down the street,” He replied, dropping his hand back down to support himself off the asphalt again, “I’m sorry I ran out in front of your car like that. It’s my fault for not looking both ways.”

Tendou stared at him like he was fish out of water, his eyebrows furrowing together deeply in a way that was a tad… cute. “What? No way! It was totally my fault. Look, let me pay you for it. Do you want some money or something? It’s the least I can do since you’re not going to call the police on me.”

Ushijima grimaced at the thought of the other giving him money for something like this. It was obvious he was also a student at the University, and likely struggling with money as it was. The last thing he needed to do was shell out two hundreds dollars to some idiot stranger he’d accidentally hit with his car. Ushijima sighed and shook his head, raising his hand to the other.

“I won’t accept. It’s fine. Thank you for the bandages.” Ushijima said as he moved to stand up. He’d been sitting in the middle of the street for way too long, “Besides, don’t you need the money to buy the ingredients for your roommate’s cake?”

“Huh? I mean, yeah, but I said he’s already burned the cake like 4 times! I don’t know why he doesn’t just go and buy one, like Tsutomu isn’t picky, he’d probably be happy with a store bought cake-“ Tendou huffed out before realizing he was straying from topic again, “But, still, let me do something for you! Please? How about I take you to lunch some day?”

Ushijima wished he could have said no and assured Tendou that he didn’t need to do anything for him at all before sending him on his way, but it was obvious that the other was not taking a no for an answer. He sighed out, brushing off a bit of the dirt on the butt of his pants.

“Fine. You can take me to lunch if it will make you feel better. But you really don’t have to do anything for me.”

Tendou’s face lit up in relief immediately and he quickly reached into his pocket, retrieving his phone and unlocking it. “No, I want to! Here, put your number in and I’ll text you.”

The phone was shoved into Ushijima’s hand’s before he could reply, and he just stared at the screen for a moment before he carefully tapped in his number. He held it back out to Tendou once he was finished, watching the man look over his screen before he spoke again.

“Great! Let me put you in as a contact- How do you spell Wakatoshi? Wait, nevermind, I’m just going to put you in as Miracle Boy. ‘Cause it’s a miracle that you’re not going to press charges against me,” Tendou laughed out loud after he said this, although he was quick to quiet down with a tentative blush when he saw Ushijima staring at him, “Sorry, I can put in your actual name, I just usually put in nicknames for my friends-“

“No. Miracle Boy is fine,” Ushijima reassured, averting his gaze to pretend the blush wasn’t affecting him. “I’m… pleased that you gave me a nickname. I’ve never had one before.”

“Really?” Tendou seemed shocked at this, looking Ushijima up and down. “Most of my friends hate the nicknames I give them. I started calling my roommate’s boyfriend Coconut Head, because he got this really bad bowl haircut, and he wouldn’t talk to me for like a week.”

“Anyone would be lucky to be nicknamed by you,” Ushijima replied, giving Tendou a nod, “Thank you for the bandages, and for the offer of lunch, but I have to get going. I have a class at 8:30.”

“Oh! Shit, sorry, yeah- I’m rambling,” Tendou said, stepping backwards towards his car. “That’s cool, I gotta get to the store to get the ingredients before SemiSemi has an aneurysm over his stupid cake. Sorry for running you over, again, but I’m looking forward to our date, Miracle Boy!”

“As am I, uh…” Ushijima stalled for a moment, wracking his brain for an appropriate response. The other had given him a nickname, so wouldn’t it be fitting for Ushijima to do the same in return, “…Tenten.”

Tendou blinked at the use of the nickname before he broke out in a wide grin, “Tenten? I like it, Miracle Boy! Thanks! Anyway, see you around!”

Ushijima ran across the street to get out of the way of the man’s car, shoving his hand into the shorts of his pocket to pull of his phone. 7:09, it read. Unfortunately his little run in with Tendou had completely disrupted his routine, and now there was no way he’d be able to finish his run in time. With a sigh, Ushijima quietly picked up his pace at running back home, trying to keep his mind alert so there was no recap of the incident.

As he ran however, he was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts as he remembered what the other had said as they were leaving. In the moment it hadn’t seemed odd, but thinking back to it Tendou had most certainly referred to their lunch as a _date_ . Ushijima’s face blushed heavily as he headed back home, unable to believe that he’d not only messed up his schedule, but he’d somehow gotten a _lunch date_ out of it as well. Ushijima Wakatoshi hadn’t been on many dates in his life, and definitely not with anyone of Tendou’s caliber, so it was certainly going to be an interesting experience.

There was something about Tendou that made Ushijima feel weird in a way. The way he was so loud and boisterous, not to mention that hair and those eyes. His laugh had been beautiful as well, and he seemed to be caring as well as funny. He was all around… a good person in Ushijima’s eyes. A worthy person.

Perhaps breaking his schedule to get hit by his car and meet him would end up being worth it.

* * *

 

Tendou whistled out as he dug around in his pocket for his house keys, pulling them out by the lanyard and moving to unlock his apartment door one-handedly. He was immediately met with the smell of burning, and he sighed out as he walked inside, pulling the door shut behind him.

“Semisemi, I brought your cake stuff!” He called out as he kicked his shoes off. Semi immediately popped his head out of the kitchen, looking utterly defeated and exhausted as he stared at his roommate.

“What the hell took you so long? I was starting to think you got lost in the frozen food section again,” he huffed out, quickly reaching for the bags in Tendou’s hands. Tendou simply waved him off and moved to take a seat at their kitchen table, sliding a carton of eggs out of the way so he could put his feet up.

“Nothing. I just met someone. Got a date. You know, casual stuff.” Tendou said nonchalantly, but still with a tiny hint of smugness. Semi was already pulling out bags of powdered sugar and flour when he heard what his roommate said, his irritated expression quickly morphing into one of curiosity.

“You met someone? At the grocery store, and you got a date with them?” he asked incredulously, as if it was the most shocking thing he had heard. “How did you manage to do that?”

“I didn’t meet him at the grocery store, Semisemi,” He replied, looking up as a timer beeped on the counter. Semi was quickly rushing for the refrigerator to pull out a round chocolate cake- seemingly the bottom layer that had been chilling. He brought it to the table and swatted Tendou’s feet down before he set the cooled cake down.

“Can you ice this and write ‘Happy Birthday Goshiki’ on it?” he asked, handing him a bowl of chocolate frosting along with a white frosting pen. Tendou simply nodded and brought the cake closer to himself, deciding it wouldn’t kill him to help his friend a little bit. “But keep telling me about your date. I’m curious where you met him if you didn’t meet him in the grocery store.”

Tendou looked up when Semi spoke again, sticking his tongue out of the side of his lips as he got to work icing the cake. “Oh, yeah. That’s the funny part. I met him on my way to the grocery store.”

“So… like, in the parking lot?”

“No, like, I hit him with my car as I was driving there”

“You _what!?_ ” Semi nearly shouted, turning to stare at his roommate with an enraged expression. “You hit a pedestrian!? You can go to jail for that, Tendou! Don’t tell me the date is a court date, because I swear to god, that’s not fucking funny-“

“Chill, Semisemi!” Tendou interjected, giving his friend a grin, “He wasn’t hurt, and he said he wasn’t going to call the police. Besides, I only hit him because you kept texting me!”

“So!? I didn’t expect you to text me back while you were driving, you didn’t have to look at my texts right then!” Semi shouted again, his fist tightening around a whisk, “How the fuck do you hit someone with a car and then get a date with them? Is it a date so he can kick your ass behind a dark alley?”

“I hope not,” Tendou piped up, seemingly unfazed by what Semi was saying whatsoever, “I wanted to give him money, but he wouldn’t accept, so I asked if I could take him to lunch and he said yeah.”

He grinned as he finished up icing the chocolate cake, making a grab for the icing pen. He made sure Semi’s back was turned before he began to write out the happy birthday message. Semi was too busy mixing together ingredients and listening to Tendou’s story to pay much attention anyway.

“That’s still a horrible way to get a date,” Semi mumbled out, carefully looking over the cookbook on the counter, “Who is it, anyway?”

“Ushijima Wakatoshi. But I call him Miracle Boy,” Tendou said smoothly, sliding back in his chair after he had finished writing on the cake. Semi snorted out at that and rolled his eyes.

“Why? Because it’s a miracle he agreed to go out with you?”

“Hey! Not funny, Semisemi! At least I’m not dating someone who looks like a coconut,” Tendou huffed out, moving to stand from the table. “I finished icing the cake; I’m going to go watch Naruto.”

Tendou was quickly out the kitchen before Semi could even refute Tendou’s comment about his boyfriend. He did however want to see how the writing on the cake turned out, pulling away from his bowl to head over to the table to sneak a peak. Tendou had barely just made it into his room when he heard Semi shout loudly from the kitchen, his tone both exasperated and irritated as he shouted.

“‘Happy Birthday Goshitty”?! Are you kidding me?”

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH IM SORRY IF SEMI AND TENDOU ARE OOC....RIP...if u want me to write more i might??? it depends??? I LOWKEY WAnna write a part two to this lol but only if other ppl like this.... also PLEASE HIT THE MF KUDOS IF U DID LIKE THIS...AND MAYBE COMMENT
> 
> also my tumblr is @ ejta if u wanna talk to me


End file.
